Under the Table
by hayroline
Summary: Hayley is determined to make Caroline pay from underneath the table. -– Hayley/Caroline, PWP.


A/N: This is literally my first attempt to write fanfic ever. I NEVER wrote any until this. This is PWP, it contains explicit content. All sorts of feedback are welcome. (including criticisms but please don't be too harsh, it's my first written story ever!) So are correcting grammar, punctuation, spelling etc. Ugh, it's probably awful but this ship needs all the loving it can get. Even from me.

Dedicated to the founders of Hayley/Caroline: thetourguidebarbie, these-dreams-go-on, khaleesistormdancerqueen & the lovely anon who encouraged me to post it while I was having a mental breakdown.

Not beta'd. Enjoy! *runs away*

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hayley sighed. Currently, in the middle of putting all her manly and quite tacky (Caroline's words) boots in to a bag. "You are so going to owe me for this." Hayley pointedly looked at Caroline who was busy getting banana quinoa muffins out of the oven.

"Fine." Caroline looked at Hayley apologetically. Caroline tried her hardest to avoid her Mom coming to her place or at least postpone it but Liz wouldn't have it. She was determined to check out where her daughter was residing at the Big Apple. When Liz sets her mind, there is no way of changing it. Caroline knew that well because she got the exact quality from her Mom.

Unfortunately, Liz still did not know about Caroline's romantic relationship with Hayley who moved in a month ago. Caroline couldn't break the news to her on the phone and now Hayley was getting most of all stuffs in a bag besides her clothes. They share the bedroom and they share the closet and Caroline doesn't think her Mom will search her closet. Fingers crossed.

After packing all her shoes (mostly boots), Hayley tossed the bag on the couch and started her way towards the bathroom. "I mean it Forbes, no matter how much I pretend to like you, you are owing me big time."

"Okay! I got it." Caroline replied exasperatedly. "I will tell her about us today when she's here in an hour. But moving in part can wait a little longer."

 _Ding dong._

"What the hell?" Caroline exclaimed. She took off her oven mitts off and started her way to the door. Hayley stopped dead on her tracks.

"Caroline?"

Both Caroline and Hayley's eyes turned comically big as they looked at each other, if the situation wasn't unfortunate they would have laughed at each other's expression. "Holy shit." Caroline murmured, painfully trying to think of a way to fix the situation.

"Caroline? Are you there? Why are you not opening the door?" Liz worriedly shouted.

Caroline and Hayley exchanged looks and they met each other in the middle of the living room. "What are we gonna do?" Hayley asked. Caroline was extremely on edge and she bit her lower lips to the point where it could bleed. Hayley brushed her thumb over Caroline's lips to prevent her teeth from piercing it. Liz shouted loudly again,

"Caroline? Open up!" Liz was just seconds away from breaking down the door.

"Hi Mom! Sorry! I'm just getting some muffins out of the oven, just give me ten seconds!" Caroline yelled. Caroline's voice significantly lowered as she looked at Hayley, "Okay, there's no way you are getting out right now, she'll go into every room so…" Caroline looked at their table in the kitchen covered with table cloth that nearly hit the floor. "I'm sorry but you really need to be under the table."

"What?" Hayley whispered harshly. But she knew that Caroline was right. Under the table seemed like the most safe choice in the quaint apartment.

"I'm sorry but I swear I'll try to take her out of here as soon as possible." Caroline pleaded. Hayley looked at Caroline's adorable please-help-me face and sighed. "Fine but you are going to pay."

Hayley then grabbed Caroline earning a squeak and kissed her roughly. Caroline moaned softly and as soon as she tried to put her fingers in Hayley's brunette locks, Hayley stepped away. Hayley grabbed her large bag then slid under the table. She put her phone on silent and made sure the table cloth was covering her well.

Caroline ran to the door quickly and opened it up. "Hi Mom! You are much earlier that I expected." Liz sighed a relief and hugged her daughter. Caroline returned the hug fervently.

"I'm sorry, the plane left quite early and I thought about calling you but I wanted to surprise you." Liz smiled.

"Okay, well you succeeded. Come in." Caroline was trying her best not to show how nervous she was but her heart was pumping real hard.

As expected, Liz pretty much inspected her apartment. Thankfully, she didn't open her closet, Caroline didn't know what she would have done if she had to explain why one side of the closet was all bright cute sundresses and crop tops and the other side was pretty much all black leathers.

* * *

Reunited mother and daughter finally sat down at the table across from each other. Hayley was underneath the table looking extremely bored with her chin on top of knees. She could smell the delicious smell of banana quinoa muffins and her stomach growled softly. Caroline and Liz were chatting about how her grandparents were and when Liz's flight was leaving tomorrow as she was just visiting New York today just to see her daughter.

"Do you like the muffins?" Caroline asked. It was her favorite muffin recipe and Hayley taught her to make it.

"I do. It's very nice. I never thought to mix banana and quinoa together."

"Yeah, my friend taught me. She's really cool." Caroline grinned as she took a bite of the muffin. Hayley smirked, then an idea lit up. She just knew how to make Caroline Forbes pay.

"Who's this friend?" Liz inquired, being a town sheriff for half her life, she is tad bit protective. She needed to know who Caroline is hanging around in the big city.

"I met her at this restaurant. We actually had to share a…" Caroline trailed off. Her pupil dilated as Hayley's hands slowly snaked up her bare legs. Caroline tried to move her legs but Hayley's hands were firm holding it in its place.

"Caroline? Are you okay?"

Caroline could feel her face heat up and she struggled hard to make sure her voice wasn't shaky. "Yeah, fine! Where was I? Oh, the restaurant. We had to share a table because we were both eating alone and the place was packed…"

Hayley smiled and started to massage her legs by squeezing gently and stroking them. She knew how hard Caroline was trying to appear nonchalant. Hayley listened to Caroline's story of their first meet and her hands leisurely started to move to Caroline's beautiful pale thighs. Caroline's breathing hitched and she pretended to cough. Liz looked at her quizzically but thought nothing of it.

The freaking nerve, Caroline thought. She could not believe this was happening. Her Mom was sitting right across her and Hayley was being a total minx and feeling her up under the table. Caroline smiled and nodded to what her Mom was saying. Although, she couldn't hear a word she was saying as she could only concentrate on Hayley's hands. It felt nice and she was weirdly turned on. Hayley's hands slid higher nearing her white lacy panties and Caroline grabbed her wrist quickly.

Hayley shook Caroline's hands off of her wrist and grabbed her thighs so she could spread them gently. Caroline tried to protest by keeping her legs shut. But Hayley was having none of it. Even though Caroline was extremely mad, she was also turned on as Hayley could see a little damp spot on her panties.

Hayley got Caroline's legs to spread and she lightly circled Caroline's clit with her index finger. Caroline twitched and Hayley grinned like a Cheshire cat. This is my revenge, she thought. Hayley grabbed Caroline's pretty panties to the side and slid her middle finger from the bottom to the top.

Liz looked at red-faced Caroline, "Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

"Um, yeah. It's just really hot in here." Caroline fanned herself with her hands. She felt like exploding and she felt ashamed at how much she was enjoying this naughty and wicked act. "So tell me about Mystic Falls, how's it over there?" Caroline barely managed to get that out without moaning.

Liz went on about the progress of Gilbert house robbery case. Hayley opened Caroline's pussy up with her thumbs and teasingly licked at it. She was so wet. Caroline suddenly slapped her right hand on the table, Liz looked up at her in surprise.

Caroline nearly shouted, "I… I can't believe they still didn't catch that guy who robbed Elena's house!"

"I know honey, but we secured new security camera footage so it's going to be okay. We will get new leads. I bet you were worried sick about Elena." Liz's gaze softened.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded quickly.

Hayley was having the time of her life, seeing Caroline squirm and eating her out. Hayley's favorite thing was having Caroline on her tongue, preferably screaming her name but that could wait until tonight when they are alone. Hayley swirled her skillful tongue on Caroline's clit repeatedly. Then she proceeded to put her tongue inside the hole. Hayley tongue went in and out slowly fucking Caroline's pussy and she nearly moaned at Caroline's sweet taste. Caroline's arousal soaked her tongue and she could feel Caroline being tightly wound up.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom." Liz stated while standing up.

"Yeah, just go into the bedroom, it's right in there."

"I'm aware, Caroline." Liz smiled and walked towards the bedroom.

As soon as Liz disappeared into their room, Caroline lifted the tablecloth ready to scold Hayley then she looked at the sight of Hayley opening her with fingers and her tongue going in and out of her pussy. It was so hot and she couldn't help but grab Hayley's chocolate locks and pushed her face deeper in to her pussy. Caroline moaned and whispered, baby, making Hayley moan as well. As soon as Hayley felt Caroline clench around her tongue she slipped her tongue out and sucked on her clit. Caroline covered her mouth, muffling her scream as she came hard. Hayley lapped up her juices looking directly at Caroline's droopy eyes.

"Now I don't owe you anything." Caroline drawled tiredly making Hayley chuckle. Caroline sighed a relief when she heard her Mom shuffling in her bedroom talking to someone on the phone. No doubt another emergency at Mystic Falls needing Sheriff Forbes' attention. Usually, it would piss Caroline off as they always interrupted mother and daughter bonding time but right now, the timing couldn't be better.

"Go now, I'll text you when I take my Mom out."

Hayley inaudibly crawled out of the table with the bag. She stood up, ready to go. Her lips glistened with Caroline's come and Caroline quickly stood up and grabbed her by her neck and kissed her. She eagerly licked Hayley's lips with her tongue. Hayley responded quickly then when they broke up she quietly whispered, "I am far from being done so be prepared for tonight, Forbes."

Caroline gasped as Hayley squeezed her ass and walked off. Opening the door gently, Hayley sent a smoldering gaze with sexy smirk to Caroline before closing it.

As soon as the door closed, Liz came out shaking her head. "Sorry about that, honey. It's Mystic Falls and they want me back as soon as possible. Another case."

"That's okay. Are you ready to go explore New York? After we see all the sights, I reserved us seats at this amazing place for dinner!"

"Sounds great, honey."

Caroline beamed. She walked to grab her purse in her bedroom and just as she stepped in Liz shouted, "Hey Caroline, why are there two toothbrushes in the bathroom?"

Damn it.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
